Operation: Olympian
by justanothercrazygirl39
Summary: When an unknown and powerful new enemy threatens the fate of humanity, the Avengers realize they're going to need some help. So who Should they call? How about a time traveling alien in a blue box, two brothers driving around in a 1967 Chevy Impala saving people and hunting things, and the world's only consulting detective.
1. Chapter 1

Director Nicholas J. Fury of The Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D., was angry. A new, unknown enemy had attacked Washington DC that morning, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was rushing frantically to figure out who or what had attacked. So far they had nothing. The President had called several times trying to figure out what Fury knew, which was, again, nothing. That made Fury look bad, and by extension, S.H.I.E.L.D. And so Fury was furious.

The Avengers had each been informed about the attack and called to meet at the hellicarrier ASAP. Fury knew Bruce Banner would be late; he was on a sabbatical in Africa. Steve Rogers would most likely be early and end up sitting in the meeting room awkwardly, waiting for the team. Fury trusted The Black Widow and Hawkeye would show up right on time, most likely just appearing as if they'd been there the whole time. He expected Stark to come late, so he had made sure to alert Miss Pots that he had to be there on time, knowing she would get the job done. And finally Thor, whose whereabouts Fury was unsure about. He didn't know if the message he'd sent up to Asgard had actually been received or if it got lost on the way. He prayed Thor would show up. They needed him.

But the Avengers alone weren't going to do squat. No, the threat was too big. He needed help. So Fury picked up the phone and began dialing.

* * *

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS gleefully. Amy and Rory slumped against the railing that encircled to console, exhausted.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight Doctor." Rory said as he headed up the stairs to the bedroom he and Amy shared.

"I'm gonna go too Doctor. Someone's got to make sure he doesn't get lost. Again."

"Goodnight Amy, Rory," The Doctor called over his shoulder. "Sweet Dreams."

As the Doctor tinkered away at his beloved craft, his mind wandered. The beauty of the last planet they had visited had surpassed many others he'd seen. And he'd seen quite a few. The hills were rolling with a breeze that smelled like freshly blossomed cherries, the trees swayed to an unheard song. The birds soar among the cloudless crystal like sky. They sometimes flew so low that if you just reached out and-"

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill ringing. It took him a moment to place it, before realizing it was the telephone. He rushed up the stairs and snagged it off the console.

"Hello. Yes. Really? Ok. Mm-hm. Got it. Be right there. Bye." The Doctor hung up the phone and set the coordination for Earth.

* * *

"YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!" Dean was singing to his favorite AC/DC album while it was blasting over the cassette player of the 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam was slumped against the passenger window, watching as the trees passed by. He was sick of listening to the same songs over and over again, but his brother refused to update the radio. It was torture, and Sam had been through actual torture, he knew how it felt.

"Dean come on man. You've listened to this song like 6 times. It's time to change it."

"Oh come on Sammy. You know you love it." Dean responded, cranking the music higher. Sam groaned. After a few minutes Sam realized he could hear something, something not in the song. Ringing.

"Dean, turn the music off." "Sam-". "Dean. I think Dad's cell is ringing." Sam pulled the old flip phone out of the glove box as Dean turned off the music. Flipping open the phone, Sam answered.

"Hello? No he can't come to the phone right now. May I ask who's speaking? Yeah ok I'll tell him."

"What was that?"

"Someone was looking for dad. A guy named…Fury?"

"Well, if he wants Dad, then he'll get the next best thing." Dean stated as he hit the gas and the Impala sped forward to the sounds of "Back in Black" consumed to air around it.

* * *

"John." Sherlock looked around the flat. "John, where did you go?"

John Watson was picking up milk at the supermarket. To be truthful, he wasn't sure why he was doing it. He hadn't been living with Sherlock for months now. But after knowing him for so long, he realized that sometimes (most of the time) Sherlock forgot to take care of himself. And so John had to take care of him instead. When he left 221b Baker Street, Sherlock was wrapped up in a kidnapping case. Simple, he'd said. Sherlock probably hadn't even noticed John had gone out. Typical.

John made his way back to the flat. Walking up the stairs, he heard Sherlock stomping around, most likely still in his pajamas. Which is why he was moderately surprised to see Sherlock fully dressed and putting on his great big coat and scarf. "Where have you been?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "The store. Where are you going?"John responded. "We." "We?" "Yes we John. We have a case. Bit of traveling to do. Might want to tell Mary you won't be home for dinner tonight."

"Where are we going?" John asked as he put the milk in the fridge.

Sherlock turned to him, a hint of a smile in his face. "America."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark was not amused. He had been set for a day of ear shatteringly loud music and tinkering away at his suit, with only the company of JARVIS and the bots. Unfortunately, Pepper had called about half an hour before, demanding he show up on time to a S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting, saying it was beyond urgent. Normally, Tony would have just blown off the meeting or shown up late, but when Pepper told him to do something; he'd learned he should do it.

So that was why he was seated at a rather large round table with the rest of the Avengers, across from a tall curly haired brit and his little sweater vested friend.

"So who are you? Why did Fury call you guys in? Are you mutants?" Leave it to Steve to break the ice.

"Hardly. My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my associate John Watson. Your Director called us in presumably so we could help with whatever problem he has."

"Why would he call in some random guys?" Clint interjected. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Well, no doubt he has use of my skills."

"And they are?" Clint pushed. John gave his taller companion a warning glare. "Sherlo-"

"I am the world's only consulting detective. In England, I am rather well known from John's blog. He blogs things. My skills are of observation and genius, and I'm a self diagnosed sociopath. Does that answer your question?" Steve and Clint stared at him blankly. "Um… I guess so."

Just then, Fury walked in. Before anyone could say anything, he held a threatening hand up, signaling for silence. "Before you ask, yes this is necessary, yes you have to work with them, and no I won't tell you why until the others are here."

"Others?" Bruce questioned. Fury looked them all in the eye. "Yes. A man named John Winchester and another man who goes by the alias 'The Doctor'."

Suddenly, the meeting room doors swung open, and two tall men walked through. "The party can start, we're here." The shorter of the two announced. "Who the hell are you too?" Fury demanded angrily.

"Hey don't get your eye patch in a twist Cyclops, you called us." Fury's brow fell deeper. "Oh really? I don't recall? Remind me?"

"Well you called our cell looking for one John Winchester. Unfortunately, he couldn't come to the phone, seeing that he's dead. Demon got him. So we figured, you know what? We'll come and see if this guy could use our help. After all it is our job, saving people, hunting things, the family business."

Fury stared at the men for a calculated minute. "How do I know I can trust you two?"

The taller one took his turn to speak. "Well for starters, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. John Winchester was our dad."

Fury looked moderately surprised at this. "Ok then boys. Sit yourselves down." To say Tony was surprised be an understatement. Fury would never let some wise mouthed hobos just walk in and sit down at the Avengers table. The problem that they were facing had to be serious enough that Fury would disregard his usual rules. Which meant he wasn't getting home early tonight.

A loud screeching sound broke through Tony's thoughts. He looked up to see a large blue box materializing in the corner. When it finally settled, a man wearing a ridiculous bowtie and a funny tweed jacket, a woman with fiery red hair, and a man wearing a plaid shirt all stepped out. The man with the bowtie leaned forward and looked, happily at the group. "I believe you called me. I'm the Doctor. Sorry about parking the TARDIS here, I figured she's safer in here than on the street. Last time I left her anywhere she was vandalized by some teenagers with their pants not pulled up right.

Ok, Tony thought, maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're an alien. From outer space." Dean couldn't get over it. He'd met a lot of creatures, but this human looking man being a time traveling alien in a phone box took the cake. Before he could nag the Doctor anymore, Sherlock broke in.

"Of course he is an alien. His dress and manner of transportation should certainly speak for itself, although if not I'd venture that his physical body is different two. Mostly likely a separate organ. Or a duplicate. Probably two hearts. Since both his companions are human and not enslaved, I'd also say that he has a liking for humans. From which one can assume that this man is the alien responsible for saving the planets during times of major crisis, as well as London and its impeccable knack for getting attacked by extra terrestrials every Christmas."

Everyone stared at the detective. "Well. That settles that then. Shall we get on with why we're here." John said, trying to change the subject.

Fury took that as his cue to move forward. "You've all been gathered here today because yesterday morning a new threat unleashed itself in Washington DC. Thankfully the President wasn't there at the time, but the unknown assailant broke into the White House and killed ten secret service officers, before walking straight into the oval office and trashing the place. Strange thing is, eyewitnesses report the man just appeared suddenly and was able to take down anyone in his way without lifting a finger. Once he was through with the oval office, he vanished the same way he came in. Into thin air."

While everyone else looked puzzled, Sam and Dean's eyes narrowed. "What color was his eyes?"

"Pitch black." The boys looked at one another. "Well we know what the threat is." Sam said.

"What? How could you possibly know? You've been here for like ten minutes. You didn't even see the thing!" Clint wandered out loud.

"We know because we deal with them almost on a daily basis. It's a demon."

"A demon?" John asked unbelieving.

"Yeah a demon. You see, me and Sammy here hunt all things supernatural. Ghosts, witches, werewolves vampires, you name it. But the ultimate nasty sons of bitches has gotta be demons. They're real and they're powerful, but not invincible." The others looked at the boys incredulously. "Well if this thing is a demon, why'd it attack the oval office and then just leave. Was it looking for something?"

"I have no idea. But I know who might." Dean looked up at the sky and said in a slightly louder voice: "Come on Cas, I know you're listening. You can come down now."

Suddenly, next to the blue box, a man in a suit and trenchcoat appeared. "Dean. What is wrong?"

"Whoa. Aren't you quiet there Columbo. How'd you get here?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"I flew." Tony blinked. "Okay… Is he an alien too?"

"No Anthony Stark. My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord, and I am only here because Dean Winchester has called me."

"Aww I knew you loved me buddy. Now can you tell us if there is any freaky hoodoo going on around here or something that a demon would break into the oval office?"

"I do not know of any hoodoo as you say, but I do know which demon broke into the leader of this country's office. It was Crowley."


	4. Chapter 4

"Crowley? Cas, why would Crowley break into the White House? Especially through the front door, when he can just pop in unnoticed."

"I asked him that myself. He told me the body he is possessing had a grandfather who was once an agent for the FBI. He hid something in the Oval Office after a funny looking man in a bowtie and tweed jacket told him to."

All eyes turned to the Doctor. "Ah yes, that was me! Back in 1969, me Amy and Rory here went hunting for a strange little girl in an astronaut. I mean the little girl wasn't in an astronaut but it ate her. No, no what I mean is," Amy held up a hand. "What he means to say is we were trying to help a little girl who had been kidnapped by some aliens and put in astronaut suit. We were helped by a man named Canton Delaware."

"Crowley told me he was unable to find the item."

"What is the item?"

"He did not say."

Amy looked at the Doctor. "Doctor what was it?"

"I don't exactly know. I was told by an Ood it was important that I hide a box in the Oval Office, that it would become something of "great necessity" that no one got their hands on what is inside. I wasn't allowed to look. Now normally I would have, but the last time I did something the Ood told me not to, I ended up with an extra eye ball for two months."

"Crowley found the box. There was nothing inside."

"Well that's just great." Tony bit in. "We may or may not be in mortal danger from a slightly insane _demon_ of all things, which is after some sort of magical thing in a box only the box is empty. This should be fun."

Natasha had been sitting back watching the whole thing unfold. She still hadn't spoken to anyone and was currently observing the confused and exasperated looks on everyone's faces. As she watched, the other's began to argue about what to do.

"We should capture this Crowley and force him to tell us everything he knows!" Boomed Thor.

"You can't capture him. He's on our side moron. Let's keep him that way." Dean answered.

"Well I say we should investigate the crime scene."

"Oh yeah. I'll just get my fake badge from the back of my car."

"I'm sure they'd let us on the premises if-"

"No they won't it's a classified operation and no one knows we're privy to it."

"We actually have fake badges in the back of our car-"

"Enough."

Natasha said it so quietly yet forcibly that everyone in the room stilled and looked at her.

"Black Widow," Fury began. "Do have an idea to contribute to these idiots?"

Natasha nodded silently then looked back over the group. "We know three things. 1) There is an important item that is missing and we need to get it back. 2) It was hidden in a box in the most heavily secured office in the building and now it's missing. That reeks of inside job. 3) It is desired by a demon, therefore someone else must want it too. Therefore we need to find out four major things. What is the object? Where is it? Why do the demons want it? Why is it so dangerous if they get it? I suggest the Doctor go back to his little friends and find out as much as he can about this thing. Dean and Sam should talk to Crowley and some other hunters about why the demons might want it. Sherlock and John should go to the crime scene and try to determine if it could be traced. And the avengers should start interviewing anyone who might have any affiliation with the white house, to see if someone saw something."

Everyone stared at Natasha. It was a solid plan. "Well," John started. "Let's get going shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

John new this wasn't going to end well. He'd known Sherlock too long to expect good behavior or manners. It was kind of sad really, that he was surprised when Sherlock just waltzed into the White House, the capitol building of _America_, a country he didn't really want to mess with. John was unsure if even Mycroft's power stretched that far, though he thought it most likely, he didn't really want to risk it. Sherlock seemed unfazed by the loud shouts and the drawing of guns. He simply stood there calmly, while John readied himself to make a break for it. But again he was surprised.

"You can put your guns down; we aren't terrorists." Sherlock told the secret service officers, with a slight look of annoyance.

The senior officer looked back at Sherlock, gun level with the detective's head. "I don't think so buddy. You just walked right into the most secure building in the country and you expect us to just allow you to proceed?"

Sherlock blinked. "Yes."

"And what makes you so special?"

Sherlock sighed. "Your boss called my boss and invited me to come investigate the mysterious break-in this morning. I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my associate John Watson."

"Oh really? Well I didn't know anything about that? How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh for-," John silenced Sherlock with a sharp glare and a smack on the arm. "I'm really sorry about my friend. He's still a bit jetlagged. Now if you want proof we're telling you the honest truth, then you can call our superior. Here." John pulled the business card Sam had given them before they left the hellicarrier. The officer took it slowly and typed the number into the phone.

* * *

Out in South Dakota, Bobby Singer was enjoying a nice post-hunt breakfast. He had driven out to help Rufus take down a pack of werewolves in Ohio. Now he was happy to sit peacefully in his home eating bacon and eggs and reading the morning paper like any other normal person. But of course, Bobby is not normal. And no one ever lets him forget that, he decides as one of his many phones ring.

"This is Robert Turner. Whadya want?"

"Hello sir. My name is George Mikleson of the United States Secret Service. I'm standing with two of you men who claim they were sent to the Capitol building with permission granted by you. I'm just calling to confirm."

"Of course I sent them down there. Who else woulda?"

"Well of course sir but-,"

"No buts Mikleston. Let my boys in now or I'll call your boss and tell him how you've been hindering an official CIA investigation." With that Bobby Singer hung up.

Walking back to his chair, he picked up the now almost empty coffee cup he'd been drinking out of and took a sip. "What have those darn boys got themselves into this time?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Crowley! Come out come out wherever you are!" Dean shouted at the air. He and Sam had done a summoning spell in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interrogation room. Fury, Bruce, and Tony were on the other side of the class, watching the boys within. They'd sent Steve out to ask around about the box, Hawkeye and Thor had gone off with the Doctor, and the Black Widow was tailing Sherlock and John.

"Hello boys. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Crowley. Tell us what you know about what's in the box."

"Nothing."

"Come on, we know you know so why don't you just tell us?" Sam interjected.

"Because I don't know. You boys are just going to have to trust me on this one. The box is coveted by many demons, no one knows why. There is a rumor however."

"Then tell us what the rumor is."

"Oh a marvelous little bedtime story really. You see the box contains a powerful relic from way back when demons were first created by Lucifer. Lucifer created the relic to destroy something. What the relic is or what it destroys, I don't know. But believe me, if anyone else gets their hands on that relic, they will use it to kill all your precious little humans."

"And I take it you don't know where it might be either." Dean commented.

"No."

Sam sighed. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Listen to me Crowley. You can keep looking for this thing; I can't stop you. But the second you find it, you need to tell us. If you don't and it ends up destroying the universe or something, I'm am so getting Cas to resurrect me from Hell again and kill you."

"Heard loud and clear. Goodbye boys." Crowley disappeared.

Behind the glass, Tony, Bruce, and Fury exchanged a look. "Well, that was enlightening." Bruce said.

"Yeah well, remind me to find out how to demon proof the hellicarrier." Fury said as he stalked ou tof the room. Bruce began to follow. Tony however was, for a rare moment, very confused.

"wait did he just say resurrected from Hell _again_?"


End file.
